Shooting Star – A Batalha Final
by R Light
Summary: O maior dos torneio de artes marciais está prestes a começar. Mas organizado pelas maiores mentes criminosas da Terra? O que os heróis de DBZ, Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Love Hina, Sonic The Hedgehog, Yuyu Hakusho e Saint Seiya poderão fazer a respeito
1. Razão para uma Recordação

Shooting Star – A Batalha Final

Capitulo 01: Razão para uma Recordação

Herói 1: Seu esquema maligno fracassou uma vez mais! Renda-se!!!

_(Quantas vezes mais eu teria de ouvir essas palavras, proferidas por pessoas que vivem pura e simplesmente para frustrar tudo aquilo no que acredito?)_

Herói 2: Defendemos os ideais de igualdade e justiça no mundo que nos foi confiado. Isso é a base de todo ser humano, por que não entende isso?

_(Por quanto mais tempo me seria imposto os ideais obsoletos criados por humanos ultrapassados que viveram há séculos atrás?)_

Herói 3: Pode falar o que quiser, seu filho da mãe! Nós sabemos tanto quanto você que malandro não tem cavalaria que o socorra na hora que a coisa aperta!!!

_(E quantos mais neste mundo além de mim sofrem o infortúnio e a sina de pensar do mesmo modo que eu?)_

_Acredito eu serem estas as questões que me motivaram a criar o diário apresentado a seguir, e que manterei atualizado a partir de hoje. Porque uma pessoa como eu quer manter um diário pessoal, você me pergunta? Sinceramente, não tenho a menor idéia... Mas penso que me sentirei melhor colocando minhas idéias e sentimentos sob a tinta de minha escrita, como uma válvula de escape para toda a pressão que penso estar por vir. Só espero que os relatos guardados nesse caderno enfim respondam à pergunta que tortura minha mente sendo repetida por todos estes anos: "Onde foi que eu errei?" _

_Vejamos, segundo o pouco que sei sobre diários o certo seria começar pelos acontecimentos mais recentes que marcaram a vida do escritor... Como não pretendo iniciar um novo estilo literário, penso ser correto seguir o padrão da maioria. Comecemos, então... Segundo consta em meus arquivos pessoais, hoje os preparativos para o Shooting Star Tournament estão entrando enfim em sua fase final. Os últimos detalhes estão sendo arranjados, e os convites sendo enviados ao redor do globo. Aqueles que compartilham de minha visão do mundo me auxiliarão neste que considero ser o maior de todos os planos. Mas, mesmo eles perceberão que no final só um poderá alcançar ao topo._

_O vencedor serei eu._

* * *

Poucos minutos haviam se passado da meia-noite, quando aquele jovem vestido de negro chegava enfim ao seu destino. Sozinho, andando por entre as ruas centrais de uma grande metrópole da América Meridional, o misterioso homem pára diante de uma das maiores construções da região. 

Jovem Vestido de Negro: Então este é o local onde o anfitrião misterioso deseja me encontrar? Nesse amontoado sujo e degradante que é uma cidade latino-americana... Por essas e por outras é que imagino se o ser humano, capaz de construir algo tão deprimente, é digno de viver nesse nosso mundo...

Gordo Vestido com Roupas Vermelhas de Aviador: (Saindo por detrás das sombras): Eu também não aprecio a falta de talento dos humanos, jovem Sensui... (Brincando com os próprios bigodes) Mas temos que dar o braço a torcer diante de uma obra dessas. (Apontando para a construção)

Sensui: Vindo de um homem que se prende ao limitado mundo da engenharia e robótica, esse comentário não me surpreende, Dr. Eggman.

Dr. Eggman: A cidade pode não ser lá essas coisas... Mas preste atenção nessa grande obra aqui diante de nós. Repare nas linhas e na funcionalidade dessa arena... Um palco digno de grandes espetáculos, realmente digno de admiração...

Sensui: Dada a sua empolgação, se eu não soubesse que a construção data da década de 1950 diria que foi o senhor quem projetou esse pedaço de concreto pichado (Apontando para o estádio)... Estou certo em presumir que foi o senhor que me mandou o convite? (Tirando do bolso um pequeno cubo)

Dr. Eggman: Infelizmente não, garoto... (Mostrando um pequeno cubo) Admiro a audácia da pessoa que marca uma reunião num lugar desses, mas sei sobre a situação tanto quanto você.

Sensui: Então não foi você que enviou o convite... Quem mais pode querer reunir nós dois num mesmo lugar?

Homem Enfaixado com Espada na Cintura: "Nós dois"? Vocês não são os únicos convidados aqui hoje, meus amigos... (Mostrando um pequeno cubo) E acho que encontrei mais um de nossos companheiros agora a pouco. (Sacando sua katana e apontando-a para trás)

Cavaleiro de Cabelos Longos Azuis Trajando Armadura Dourada: Parece que algo mais que o destino escrito nas estrelas nos quer reunidos aqui hoje... (Mostrando um pequeno cubo) Melhor esperarmos o horário marcado para ver do que se trata.

Dr. Eggman: Makoto Shishio...

Sensui: ...E Saga de Gêmeos. (Risos) Acho que não fomos reunidos aqui para fundar um fã-clube de super-heróis...

Garoto de Cabelo Comprido sem Camiseta(Carregando um pequeno cubo em suas mãos): Fã-clube de super-heróis? Que insignificância... Pensei que fosse um pouco mais maduro do que isso, Sensui. Logo você, tão sério e misterioso fazendo uma piadinha tão sem graça. (Se aproximando)

Sensui: Culpe o escritor da estória, garoto, as piadas são dele. Mas... afinal que é você?

Garoto de Cabelo Comprido: Não me conhece? (Olhos faiscando) Ora, isso é realmente um falta de respeito... Eu sou um dos controladores da natureza, o futuro governante da Terra, um deus encarnado no mundo dos humanos...

Sensui: ...Uma pilha de modéstia, a qual tive o desprazer de tomar conhecimento. (Para Shishio) Fale você aí, que não enrola tanto. Quem é o pivete?

Shishio: Hao Asakura. O anime desse pivete começou a passar faz algum tempo na TV a cabo... Como é que não conhece, vai dizer que você não assiste desenho na TV?

Sensui(Vira de costas/Parecendo constrangido): Bem, meu grupo esteve em algumas dificuldades recentes depois da nossa luta contra o Urameshi... Tivemos que remanejar o nosso orçamento, rever algumas despesas e...

Shishio: ...Cortaram sua TV a cabo?

Sensui: ...Basicamente.

Shishio: Hmph, é por isso que amadores não podem ter organizações secretas como a minha. Veja o meu exemplo, eu construí a Jupongatana juntando moedinhas debaixo do sofá, cortando grama e vendendo limonada no meio da rua. E qual foi o resultado? Com ela quase consegui conquistar o Japão inteiro!!!

Dr. Eggman: Estou sabendo, até dar na telha do Himura destruir sua maravilhosa organização, sem deixar nem a migalha. Segundo meus informantes, você tem passado por enormes dificuldades para reerguer a famosa Jupongatana.

Saga: O que me faz lembrar, o correio diário lá da Grécia me fez o favor de publicar uma matéria, já faz três meses, sobre uma certa múmia que tentara assaltar sozinha o Primeiro Banco Nacional. Armada com uma ESPADA, contra duas dúzias de policiais usando armas de fogo.

Dr. Eggman(Risos): Lembro-me da noticia, é claro. "Passe-me o dinheiro, ou eu retalho todos vocês!!!", foi o que ouviram. Dizem que a policia só liberou o assaltante por achar o golpe tão ridículo que ele só podia estar de brincadeira.

Shishio: Meu advogado disse que meu nome não seria publicado!!! Disse que o caso não teria repercussão! Maldito seja!!!

Dr. Eggman(Para si mesmo/Coçando os próprios bigodes): E como é que ele não quer publicação. Quantas múmias espadachins ele acha que existem andando por ai?

Saga: Não é? Grande líder de organização secreta, tô sabendo...

Shishio: Oh sim? A Jupongatana pode não ser nada agora, mas tivemos uma vasta rede de informações no passado, Saga. Infiltramos alguns homens em seu santuário na época em que você era o Grande Mestre, quando planejávamos possuir contatos em terras gregas. E adivinhe só que eles encontraram no armário de banhos da piscina particular do Grande Mestre?

Saga: Do que diabos está falando? Naquele armário eu só guardava tranqueira. (Deixa eu ver...) Balde velho, esfregão pra dar geral no salão, sabão em pó, sapato velho, roupa de banho, e o Pom Po... (Corando) Não...

Hao: Pom o que?

Shishio: Pom Pom. Muito macho mesmo, o poderoso e respeitável Grande Mestre tomando banho com seu maligno patinho de borracha...

Saga: Sabia que alguém tinha mexido nas minhas coisas, ele costumava ficar na prateleira de baixo! E escute aqui, Shishio (pega o samurai pelas ataduras e o prensa contra a parede do estádio) Não lembro de ter dado permissão para outros ficarem mexendo nas minhas coisas, principalmente um samurai na espada frouxa como você. Se eu quiser ficar dentro de uma piscina com cem patinhos de borracha eu fico, entendeu?

Andróide Verde com Grandes Asas Negras nas Costas (Saindo das sombras de um prédio do outro lado da rua): Desista, Saga. Pode ter sido um grande guerreiro no passado, mas já perdeu todo o respeito que tinha dentro desse grupo. Não que isso signifique grande coisa, é claro, o grupo inteiro parece não impor grande respeito.

Saga(Solta Shishio /Se vira na direção da voz que acabara de falar): Cell?

Cell(Olha para o grupo ao seu redor): ...Um garotinho de cabelos sedosos, um samurai que parece ter saído de um filme de terror, um jovem emo vestido de preto, um doutor cuja garantia das coisa que constrói não ultrapassa quatro dias, e um grego com crises de personalidade dignas de Smégol. (Mostrando um pequeno cubo) Não entendo o que a pessoa que me mandou esse convite tinha na cabeça quando tentou me colocar em conjunto com esse grupo patético.

Saga(Com fogo nos olhos): Logicamente porque viu como você era capaz de enfrentar adversidades por conta própria, Cell. Afinal, estamos diante do maior saco de pancada de Sayadins da história do planeta, deveríamos dar o devido desconto.

Hao(Dando os ombros/Prestes a desistir da reunião): Mas que conversa mais sem sentido a de vocês... É por isso que eu acho essa reunião de fracassados muito é inut...

Dr. Eggman: Podemos ser fracassados, mas ao contrário de você, não temos nossos planos frustrados por meia dúzia de moleques com menos de 15 anos de vida!!!

Hao: Pois eu acredito ser muito melhor ser frustrado por um bando de moleques que por um punhado de ouriços espinhudos, velhote...

Dr. Eggman: Pirralho insolente... Apostaria toda a minha maquinaria de guerra que você não duraria 10 segundos lutando contra o maldito Sonic.

Hao: Não, é? Então tente enfrentar Yoh Asakura e aquela infinidade de amigos dele para você ver se a rapadura é esse doce todo...

Saga: Vocês tão botando muita banca só por que ainda não receberam aquela porcaria de meteoros do maldito Pegaso bem no meio do nariz.

Sensui: Meteoros? Não me faça rir! Por que você não experimenta levar no fucinho um Leigan de 15 metros de diâmetro depois de apanhar feito um jumento quando o Urameshi invoca aquele "clã das trevas", ou o que seja...

Shishio: Aposto que nenhum de vocês jamais enfrentou alguém com as perícias do Himura, ou sua capacidade de dedução. Ele sim, é um adversário poderoso.

Cell: Eu enfrentei todos os Guerreiros Z ao mesmo tempo, e vocês vêm aqui para discutir poder comigo?!

Voz Misteriosa:_SILÊNCIO!!!_

Todos: ...

No auge da discussão, o cubo na mão de cada um dos reunidos começou a brilhar numa forte luz escarlate. De cada um deles surge um pequeno holograma, retratando um homem cujo rosto está coberto totalmente por uma manta negra.

Homem Do Holograma: _Boa noite senhores, e agradeço a cada um dos presentes por atenderem ao meu chamado. Segundo minhas previsões, os senhores devem estar atualmente discutindo uns com os outros sobre a força de seus inimigos, na vã tentativa de amenizar os fracassos individuais de cada um dos senhores._

Hao: M-Mas quem é esse idiota?!

Homem Do Holograma:_Ainda segundo minha previsões, esta foi a parte onde um dos senhores indaga que sou eu, usando para isso um adjetivo particularmente ofensivo._

Hao: ...

Homem Do Holograma: _Já concluíram tudo o que tinham a dizer? Perfeito. Agora talvez possamos nos ater nas questões que me levaram a reunir cada um dos senhores neste local, a esta hora da noite._

Sensui: Isso todos nós gostaríamos de saber. Poderia nos contar o que você pretende com tudo isso?

Homem Do Holograma: _Antes que eu me esqueça, sugiro que não tentem me ingadar coisa alguma. Não sou capaz de ouvi-los, sou apenas uma gravação feita em tempos recentes. A idéia neste caso é expor idéias, não responder perguntas._

Sensui: ...

Dr. Eggman: ...Consegue prever tudo o que falamos e como agimos sem que para isso precise nos monitorar... Sujeito notável, realmente notável...

Homem Do Holograma:_Pois bem, à questão principal. A razão pela que eu convoquei esta reunião é a proposta da mais perfeita armadilha criada para cada de seus adversários: o Shooting Star Tournament._

Hao: Shooting...Star?

Dr. Eggman: Torneio da Estrela Cadente... Explique-se.

Homem Do Holograma:_Irei explicar: dentro de duas semanas, caso aceitem a idéia, cada um dos senhores deverão ter entregue convites para o torneio que estou organizando. Obviamente, sugiro que convidem aqueles que os senhores não têm em tão alta estima..._

Saga: ...E daí?

Homem Do Holograma: "_E daí", vocês me perguntarão. E daí que neste pequeno cubo que estão em suas mãos estão contidas instruções para cada um dos senhores. Se seguidas corretamente, o Shooting Star Tournament será apenas a fachada para o túmulo onde os senhores enterrarão seus adversários._

Todos:...

Homem Do Holograma:_Shooting Star será transmitido via satélite para todo o globo, um evento em escala nunca antes vista. Celebridades de todo o planeta comparecerão a este estádio para assistir as estrelas de seus animes favoritos se degladiando numa grandiosa batalha. Isso desviará a atenção de todos para o nosso verdadeiro plano._

Sensui: E como iremos confiar no que está dizendo, com você escondido atrás de hologramas?

Homem Do Holograma: _E um último detalhe, que talvez tenha lhes passado pela cabeça. O motivo pelo qual não falo com os senhores pessoalmente é muito simples: Eu sou um dos senhores._

Saga: Um de nós? É impossível!!!

Homem Do Holograma: _Não é impossível. Neste instante eu estou disfarçado como um dos senhores. Faço isso para caso recusem a minha idéia, o que pode ser entendido perfeitamente, me deixaria numa situação bastante vulnerável. Mas convenhamos, os senhores não têm nada a perder e tudo a ganhar com a minha proposta. Analisem as informações contidas no cubo e me dêem suas respostas. _(Sumindo)

Três horas mais tarde, a lua cheia está prestes a terminar sua trajetória pelo céu estrelado daquela noite. Nossos heró... digo, nossos vilões terminaram de analisar os fatos por baixo das sombras do monumental estádio, e agora se preparam para dar sua resposta final...

Sensui(Desliga o cubo/Guarda-o no bolso da calça): ...As instruções que nos foram passadas foram muito simples e práticas. Sinceramente, vejo possibilidade de vitória no esquema do sujeito.

Dr. Eggman: Não só você, jovem Sensui, mas todos nós parecemos estar de acordo quanto a isso. O único entrave em todo o plano todo está no seguinte: por que diabos ele se esconde atrás de um holograma?

Saga: O homem tem razão, ele disse que é um de nós. Por que a necessidade de esconder sua identidade?

Cell: Necessita se esconder para executar suas próprias idéias... Provavelmente ele esteja arquitetando um plano de apoio. Um plano que não nos incluirá.

Hao: Concordo com o Cell. O sujeito está enrolando a gente para que façamos seu trabalho sujo. Ele vai acabar nos traindo uma hora ou outra...

Shishio: Traindo ou não, esse plano nos dá a garantia de nos livrarmos de uma vez por todas de nossos inimigos... Primeiramente, concluiremos o plano. Depois disso poderemos nos concentrar em destruir o safado se ele tentar alguma gracinha para o nosso lado.

Sensui: Todos estão de acordo com Shishio?

Todos: SIM!!!

Sensui: Ótimo. Então estamos assim combinados, teremos duas semanas para enviar os convites para nossos convidados. A entrega deles ficará a cargo de cada um de nós.

Hão(Olha para o estádio): O cubo ainda nos dá a localização de uma sala secreta dentro do estádio. Lá deverá ser o nosso QG.

Sensui: Nos reuniremos lá, então. Muito bem, senhores! Temos 14 dias para por o plano em prática!!! Sugiro que nos apressemos.

Todos: SIM!!!

* * *

P_arece que os tolos são mais perspicazes do que eu havia imaginado... Melhor para mim. Eles irão acabar com todos os empecilhos para mim, e quando eu colocar o verdadeiro plano em prática, a desconfiança mútua será a ruína deles... Hhahhahahahhahahhhahhahhahahahhhahahhaahahahhahahah!!!! _


	2. Chamada para o Detetive Sobrenatural

Capitulo 02 – Chamada para o Detetive Sobrenatural

----------Rekai, Mundo Espiritual: 312 hs e 32 min antes da início do Torneio----------

Koenma(Carimbando um pilha de papeis): ...Um dia desse eu ainda pego quem é que faz essa papelada toda pra eu carimbar. Daí ele vai ver só uma coisa...

George Satome (Entrando no escritório apressado): Sr. Koenma!!! Sr. Koenma!!! A situação é terrível, senhor!!!

Koenma: Que é que tu qué, estrupício!!! Fala logo, já tá me deixando agoniado!!!

George Satome: Senhor, nossos espiões descobriram que Shinobu Sensui está patrocinando um torneio de artes marciais no mundo dos homens!!!

Koenma: Sensui? Essa não, deve ser alguma armadilha...

George Satome: ...Não é nessa hora que temos que mandar alguém investigar a situação, senhor?

Koenma: Calaboca, diabo! Quer saber mais do que eu?!

George Satome: ...

Koenma: Isso é um trabalho para nosso melhor Detetive Espiritual!!! Mas como ele já tá trabalhando em outro caso, vou ter que chamar o Yusuke mesmo... (Pegando o telefone)

* * *

----------Cidade de Tóquio, Japão: 312 hs e 27 min antes da início do Torneio----------

Em um pequeno apartamento na periferia da cidade, o jovem e esforçado estudante concentra toda a energia restante na revisão para o vestibular que ele prestará no dia seguinte...

Yusuke (Babando em cima do livro aberto): ROONNCC!!!

TRRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!!

Yusuke(Acordando): Hãaaaaaaaaaaaaa...? O que? Ah... Telefone miserável, eu devia ter... (Atendendo) Alô?

Telefone: "Chamada a cobrar, para aceitá-la continue na linha após o sinal. Pimmm"...

Yusuke: ...

Koenma: Yusuke, meu filho, é você?

Yusuke: Koenma? Que historia é essa de ficar ligando aqui pra casa a cobrar? Cê pirou de vez, é?

Koenma: Pare de reclamar, sua besta! Eu preciso que você e seus amigos me encontrem na pastelaria do Murada. É muito importante, eu preciso que vocês...

Yusuke: Tá, tá!!! Lá você me fala, agora deixa eu desligar senão a conta vem muito cara! E pode deixar que vai tá todo mundo lá! Fui! (Desligando)

Koenma: Yusuke? Yusuke? Num desliga na minha cara não, seu desclassific... A besta cortou a linha... Mas tá tudo bem, pelo menos ele vai vim...

* * *

----------Cidade de Tóquio, casa de Kazuma Kuwabara: 312 hs e 23 min antes da início do Torneio----------

TRRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!!

Kuwabara: Alô?

Yusuke(Engrossando a voz para não ser reconhecido): Alô, aqui é da assistência técnica. Por favor, me diga se sua TV está no ar.

Kuwabara: Sim, está!

Yusuke(Engrossando a voz para não ser reconhecido): Então sai de baixo, senão ela cai em sua cabeça!!! Hahahahahaha!!!

TU TU TU TU TU

Kuwabara: Sujeito idiota!!! Sorte dele que desligou!!!

* * *

----------Cidade de Tóquio, casa de Kazuma Kuwabara: 312 hs e 21 min antes da início do Torneio----------

TRRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!!

Kuwabara: Alô?

Yusuke(Engrossando a voz para não ser reconhecido): Com licença, aqui é da companhia de água e esgoto da cidade. Por um acaso aí está faltando água?

Kuwabara: Água? Não.

Yusuke(Engrossando a voz para não ser reconhecido): Então vai tomar banho! Hahahaa!!!

Kuwabara: Ora, seu FDP!!!&F#!!!

TU TU TU TU TU

* * *

----------Cidade de Tóquio, casa de Kazuma Kuwabara: 312 hs e 19 min antes da início do Torneio----------

TRRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!!

Kuwabara: Vai se fu seu mer! Pára de ficar ligando para cá, me enchendo o saco!!! Seu safado FDP!!!

Yusuke: Kuwabara... Seu idiota, espere eu te encontrar, vou te encher de porrada!!!

Kuwabara: Urameshi? É você?

Yusuke: Quem mais poderia ser, idiota?

Kuwabara: Hehehe.. me desculpe Urameshi, é que eu levei uns trotes... Mas... porque você esta me ligando Yusuke??? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vamos, fale!!!

Yusuke: Se acalma cara, não aconteceu nada. Apenas que o Koenma quer encontrar a gente na Pastelaria do Murada lá da esquina...

Kuwabara: E nós vamos fazer o que lá?

Yusuke: Sei lá, vai perguntar logo pra mim??? Passa o recado pra quem você conseguir falar que eu te encontro lá junto com os outros.

Kuwabara: Valeu.

* * *

----------Cidade de Tóquio, casa de Kazuma Kuwabara: 312 hs e 17 min antes da início do Torneio----------

TRRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!!

Kuwabara: Alô?

Yusuke(Fazendo voz de garotinho): Alô, foi você que andou recebendo trotes?

Kuwabara: Sim, fui eu mesmo.

Yusuke(Fazendo voz de garotinho): Ainda bem! Pensei ter esquecido seu número.

Kuwabara: Urrrrrggghhhhh!!! Um dia desses, eu ainda descubro quem você é, garoto! Daí eu vou acabar com v...

Yusuke(Desligando): Heheheheheh, sacaneei... Agora, onde é que eu anotei o telefone do Kurama?

* * *

----------Base dos vilões, estádio do Torneio: 308 hs e 54 min antes da início do Torneio----------

Dr. Eggman(Soca a mesa cheia de gráficos e listas a sua frente): Não dá para acreditar! Você deixou mesmo a informação vazar daqui de dentro, seu inconseqüente?!

Sensui(Estudando coordenadas aparentemente incompreensíveis no computador): Não se preocupe, eu apenas permiti que Koenma soubesse que eu estou envolvido na organização do torneio. Ele colocará Urameshi e seus amigos em ação, infiltrado-os aqui de livre e espontânea vontade.

Dr. Eggman: Deixar informações vazarem para o inimigo poderá comprometer toda a operação, Sensui. Um erro primário, se me permite dizer...

Sensui: Você já disse mesmo... (Dando as costas/Voltando a mexer nos computadores)

Hao(Entrando na sala/Joga o cabelo para trás): Discutindo prós e contras, vocês dois. Que insignificância... E quanto a você, gorducho, quando vai avisar aos seus convidados sobre o torneio?

Dr. Eggman: Heh, cuidarei disso no devido tempo. Há alguns meses consegui implantar um dispositivo rastreador nos sapatos de Sonic. O ouriço está sendo monitorado 24hs por dia.

Hao: Ah, é mesmo?

Dr. Eggman: É sim. Fiquem com os olhos atentos às coordenadas do mapa indicadas no computador central. (Aperta dois botões no relógio/Faz com que a tela do computador central se torne um mapa da Terra) Vêem este pontinho vermelho se movimentando? Pois bem, é o Sonic. Assim que ele parar eu irei agir.

Sensui: Quando ele parar?

Dr. Eggman: Correto. Vejamos, agora ele está correndo pela costa leste dos Estados Unidos... Perai, ele foi para o centro... Não, está descendo pelo México... Está atravessando o Oceano Atlântico?! Passando pela Europa ocidental... Não, pela Rússia... J-Já está no Japão?!

Sensui: Acho que isso vai demorar um bocado...


	3. Os Trambiques do Crista de Galo

Capitulo 03 – Os Trambiques do Crista de Galo

----------Cidade de Tóquio, Dojo Kamiya. 1.166.280 hs e 13 min antes da início do Torneio----------

Homem Engravatado(Batendo na porta do dojo): ...

Kaoru: Já vai, já vai! (Abrindo a porta) Sim, pois não?

Homem Engravatado(Tirando o chapéu): Boa tarde, senhorita. Eu estou procurando por Kaoru Kamiya, residente do Dojo Kamiya.

Kaoru: Sou eu. Deseja falar comigo?

Homem Engravatado(Tirando uma lista quilométrica do bolso da calça): Exatamente. Sou um procurador da justiça japonesa, e venho aqui relatar uma série de gastos feitos na cidades, os quais a senhorita terá que pagar.

Kaoru: O QUE?! (Pegando a lista para ler) TUDO ISSO?!

Homem Engravatado: Exatamente, terá que cobrir todos os gastos. Se não puder fazê-lo, tenho autorização judicial para executar a dívida.

Kaoru: Mas não podemos ter gastado tanto assim... Kenshin tem cuidado das finanças da casa... Espera aí... (Lendo a lista com atenção) "Las Vegas´s Game Playing", "O Dado da Sorte", "Jogatina´s Bar"... Estes são os pontos de encontro do Sano!!!

Homem Engravatado: Exatamente. Procurei pelo Sr. Sanosuke Sagara no endereço que ele havia deixado, mas não tive a felicidade de encontrá-lo pra efetuar a cobrança. Desse modo, a senhorita terá que faze-lo.

Kaoru(Furiosa): O senhor perdeu o juízo? Acha mesmo que eu tenho a obrigação de pagar o prejuízo daquele vagabundo?!

Homem Engravatado: Exatamente. Como a senhorita concordou em ser a avalista do Sr. Sagara, temo que...

Kaoru: Avalista?!

Homem Engravatado(Tirando uma folha de papel do bolso do paleto): Exatamente. De acordo com o documento que tenho aqui em minhas mãos e que foi assinado pela senhorita, a senhorita se comprometeu a pagar as contas do Sr. Sagara, caso este não fosse capaz de fazê-lo.

Kaoru: Eu não assinei nada disso!!! Deixa eu ver! (Tomando o papel das mãos do Homem Engravatado) Espera aí, "Kaoru" se escreve com "K" e não com "C", tem só um "O" no meio e não dois, e "Kamiya" não se escreve com "M" mudo... Essa assinatura foi falsificada!

Homem Engravatado: Exatament... Quer dizer, não! Sua assinatura está no documento, portanto a senhorita terá que pag... (Olhando para a bokken vibrando ameaçadoramente nas mãos de Kaoru) ...A senhorita vai me bater?

Kaoru: Exatamente! (Descendo sua bokken na cabeça do Homem Engravatado/Tendo a espada impedida de completar o golpe por uma mão vinda de trás) Mas que é que... Kenshin, é você?

Kenshin: Exatament... Quer dizer, sim é este servo. Que confusão toda é essa. Este servo acaba de fazer as compras na feira, e... Este homem é um procurador geral?

Homem Engravatado(Limpando o suor da testa): Exatamente.

Kenshin: Este servo ouviu uma parte da conversa enquanto se aproximava do dojo. Srta. Kaoru, o Sano provavelmente tem uma boa desculpa para ter feito o que fez.

Kaoru: O Sano é um desocupado, um vagabundo miserável que sempre joga as contas dele pra cima de mim! Eu vou acabar perdendo o dojo por causa da jogatina daquele sem-vergonha!

Homem Engravatado: Exatamente. Em consideração ao jovem de cabelos ruivos que acaba de me salvar, eu darei a vocês uma semana extra de prazo para quitarem a dívida. Se ela não for paga, tomarei o Dojo como pagamento do débito. Tenham uma boa tarde. (Indo embora)

Kaoru: Ai que ódio daquele cafageste!!!

Kenshin: Acalme-se, srta. Kaoru. Vamos conversar com o Sano para ver o que...

Kaoru: Então me dá um tempo! Se eu der de cara com aquele crista de galo agora, eu...

Sanosuke(Entrando no dojo): E aê, pessoal. Beleza? Cadê o rango, já tá na mesa?

* * *

----------Cidade de Tóquio, Dojo Kamiya. 1.121.279 hs e 23 min antes da início do Torneio----------

Kenshin: Mais uma vez este servo agradece por ter atendido ao chamado dele tão prontamente, Srta. Megumi.

Megumi(Tratando os ferimentos de um surrado Sanosuke): Não se preocupe, Kenshinzinho. Já estou acostumada a tratar esta besta (Dando um tapa na cabeça enfaixada de Sano)

Yahiko: Vejamos bem se eu entendi... Precisamos arranjar 1.589.417.012 yenes até o fim da semana, do contrário eles tomarão o Dojo Kamiya de nós?

Kaoru: Exatament... Urgh!!! É, é isso mesmo, Yahiko!

Megumi: Agora, eu não me lembro de ter ouvido a explicação do Sanosuke para o fato da Kaoru ter se tornado a avalista dele...

Sanosuke: Ah, bem... É que alguns dos cassinos mais transados de Tóquio exigem esse tipo de garantia para os jogadores. Então, a única pessoa na qual eu pude lembrar na hora que fosse minha chegada, e que tinha mais dinheiro do que eu era você, Kaoru.

Kenshin: Então você falsificou a assinatura da Srta. Kaoru naquele documento?

Sanosuke: Exatamente! Então eu (Desviando a cabeça de uma tigela de arroz lançada por Kaoru) ... O que está fazendo?! ...Onde eu estava? Ah, sim, então eu comecei a jogar nos cassinos, apostei um pouco aqui, um pouco acolá... Enfim, contra uma maré de má sorte não se pode fazer muita coisa. Acabei perdendo alguns ienes...

Yahiko: 1.589.417.012 yenes.

Sanosuke: É, tanto faz!

Kenshin: Bem, este servo achou a sua atitude extremamente irresponsável, Sano. Envolvendo a Srta. Kaoru em seus trambiques, francamente... Porém, como ele sabe que você fará o que for possível para pagar a sua dívida e salvar o Dojo Kamiya...

Sanosuke: "Fará todo o possível"...?

Kenshin: Exatamente. Você poderá contar com toda a ajuda que este servo pode dispor, mas terá que arranjar o dinheiro e quitar sua dívida.

Sanosuke: Mas como eu vou conseguir arranjar 1.589.417.012 yenes até o fim da semana?

Kaoru: Como é que você conseguiu perder 1.589.417.012 yenes numa só noite?!

Sanosuke: Olha aqui, eu só...

Saitou(Saindo de trás da sombra de uma pilastra no Dojo): Lamento muito interromper a divertida confusão doméstica de vocês, mas precisarei ter uma conversa com o Battousai. Se eu puder afastá-lo da discussão...

Yahiko: Saitou?!

Sanosuke(Levantando-se): O que veio fazer aqui, Saitou?

Kenshin(Com uma voz mais séria): Este servo sentiu sua presença a pouco tempo, Saitou. Estamos tentando resolver problemas de ordem doméstica aqui no dojo. Se quiser conversar com este servo neste instante, terá que faze-lo na frente dos outros.

Kaoru: ...

Saitou: Hmph... (Acendendo um cigarro) Como quiser, Battousai. (Estendendo uma pasta para Kenshin) Dê uma olhada nestes documentos e me diga o que acha deles.

Kenshin(Abrindo a pasta/Lendo os documentos): ...Saitou, isso aqui está certo?

Saitou(Tragando um pouco mais de fumaça): Minha equipe de informantes tem seus métodos e são bastante precisos. Os dados estão corretos: Shishio está devolta a ativa.

Todos: O QUE?!

Kenshin: Shishio... Quais são os seus planos desta vez?

Saitou: Nós ainda sabemos muito pouco sobre o seu atual esquema. Ele e um grupo de seletos homens estão organizando um torneio de artes marciais, a ser realizado em um país do outro lado do mundo.

Kaoru: Mas... Só isso? O que tem de mais organizar um torneio de artes marciais?

Saitou: Se fosse apenas Shishio eu não daria tanta importância. O problema são os homens com os quais ele se aliou para montar a competição: Contatos na Grécia, Estados Unidos e no próprio Japão. Todos eles são homens procurados pela polícia e cada um deles conta com um poder destrutivo além da imaginação.

Sanosuke: Entendo... Então você acha que o tal torneio é apenas uma fachada para uma organização terrorista? Talvez Shishio esteja tentando recompor a sua Juppongatana.

Saitou: Muito pior que a Juppongatana. Se aqueles homens unirem mesmo suas forças, nem o Japão nem país nenhum poderá se opor a eles.

Kenshin: Entendo... Eles seriam capazes de desencadear uma guerra que resultaria na morte de inúmeros inocentes. O caso realmente requer atenção especial... (Devolvendo a pasta para Saitou) Onde será realizado o torneio em questão?

Saitou: O local escolhido foi uma ex-colônia européia, no litoral do Atlântico Sul. Não sabia que eles dispunham de infra-estrutura suficiente para um torneio dessa magnitude, mas o local já está confirmado.

Kenshin: E pelo o que este servo entendeu, você sugere que ele entre no tal torneio de artes marciais, infiltrando-se nas organizações para descobrir os planos de Shishio.

Saitou(Jogando o cigarro no chão/Pisando nele): Mais do que isso. O torneio irá liberar o uso de armas de qualquer espécie para seus participantes. Sugiro que nós formemos um time para competir no torneio.

Kenshin: Como assim? Um time?

Saitou: Exatamente. Para competir no torneio, você deve montar uma equipe de quatro pessoas, que lutarão juntas até a fase final. Pensei muito sobre o assunto, e concluí que esta será a nossa melhor escolha.

Sanosuke: Espera aí! Você disse uma equipe de quatro! Você e Kenshin são apenas dois!

Saitou: Ora, o idiota sabe contar... É, somos apenas dois. Battousai, precisaremos de mais dois lutadores para nos inscrever no torneio. Alguma sugestão?

Kenshin: Hmmmm... Se o uso de espada está livre, talvez possamos convidar o Aoshi para entrar em nosso grupo.

Saitou: Shinomori, eh? Uma boa escolha, se puder convencê-lo. E quanto ao outro?

Sanosuke(Dando uma tossidinha): ...

Kenshin: Hmmmm... O Enishin é muito bom, mas este servo não crê que ele nos ajudará...

Sanosuke(Dando uma tosse mais alta): ...

Saitou: Poderíamos usar o garoto Myoujin, se não houvesse o limite de idade de 14 anos.

Sanosuke(Tendo um ataque convulsivo de tosses pra ver se chama a atenção): ...

Kenshin: E quanto a Srta. Kaoru? Mulheres podem participar do torneio?

Sanosuke: KENSHIN!!!!

Kenshin: Hã? Sano, este servo pode ajudá-lo?

Sanosuke: Kenshin, e quanto a mim?!

Saitou: "E quanto a mim", o que?

Sanosuke: Por que eu não posso fazer parte da equipe?

Kenshin: ...

Saitou: ...

Yahiko: ...

Kaoru: ...

Megumi: ...Ora, e não é que é mesmo?

Kenshin(Gota): Foi mal, Sano. Este servo se esqueceu completamente.

Saitou: Não se culpe, você não foi o único.

Sanosuke: Ora!!! Agora eu não quero mais participar da equipe!

Kenshin: Deixe de tolices, Sano. Lute pelas vidas inocentes que poderá salvar!

Sanosuke: Não!

Yahiko: Lute pelo mundo de paz e justiça que você pode criar!

Sanosuke: Não!

Saitou: Então lute pelo dinheiro que eles vão dar ao time vencedor.

Sanosuke: Hã? Dinheiro?

Saitou: Exatamente. Ao time vencedor, um prêmio de 500.000 dolares. Convertendo para a moeda do Japão, 1.589.417.012 yenes.

Kaoru: O que?! Sano, você vai entrar nesse torneio! Vai lutar, vai vencer e vai usar o prêmio pra quitar a dívida do Dojo!!!

Sanosuke: ...

Saitou: Acho que já resolvemos tudo por aqui... Então, eu já vou indo. (Saindo do Dojo)

Kenshin: Espere aí, Saitou! Quando será o tal torneio?

Saitou: Vejamos... (Olhando os documentos em suas pastas) ...Aqui está, o torneio será realizado no dia 25 de Janeiro...

Yahiko: Daqui a cinco dias.

Saitou: ...Do ano de 2008

Megumi: Daqui a 130 anos...?

Sanosuke: Ih, então ainda tem tempo... (Entrando no Dojo para tirar um cochilo)

Kenshin: ...Saitou, você conseguiu informações sobre um torneio que será realizado daqui a 130 anos?

Saitou: Como eu disse, meus informantes tem seus métodos. (Indo embora)

Kenshin(Gota): ...

Saitou(Gritando de longe na rua): Preparem-se para partir dentro de três dias. Eu darei um jeito no resto.

Kenshin: Se você está dizendo... Bem, Srta. Kaoru, este servo irá fazer o almoço agora. Com sua licença... (Indo para a cozinha)

Kaoru: ...Alguém entendeu alguma coisa?

Yahiko(Dando os ombros): ...


	4. As Compras do Príncipe dos Sayadins

Capitulo 04 – As Compras do Príncipe dos Sayadins

----------Cidade Satan: 294 hs e 34 min antes do início do Torneio----------

Era uma tarde pacata na cidade que levava o nome do maior herói do planeta Terra. Pelas ruas da cidade, seguimos até o pequeno estabelecimento de compras, onde podemos presenciar dois seres inusitados imbumbidos de executar uma difícil tarefa. O que não queria dizer que a cooperação para o cumprimento do dever era a prioridade de um deles naquele instante...

Vegeta: Por que justo EU tenho que ir ao supermercado com VOCÊ, Kakarotto?

Goku(Empurrando um carrinho de compras): Bom, é que a Chichi e Bulma disseram que já não agüentam nós dois ficarmos brigando o dia inteiro, queriam que fizéssemos algo de útil... Além disso, quando você disse que não ia comigo nem amarrado, a Bulma ameaçou jogar fora a sua coleção de cards do Pokemon. Então...

Vegta: Não precisa ficar me lembrando!!!

Goku: Mas foi você quem pergunt...

Vegeta: Mesmo assim!!! Ela não tinha nada que me mandar fazer essas coisas de vermes terráqueos!!!

Goku: Tá certo... (Lendo a lista de compras): Credo! Quanta coisa! Pra que a Chichi precisa comprar tanta comida?

Vegeta(Gota): Logo QUEM perguntando isso...

Goku: Mas essa lista é grande demais! Vou levar a tarde inteira pra encontrar todas essas coisas... (Olha de rabo de olho para seu companheiro) Vegeta...

Vegeta: Nem vem que não tem! Eu não vou te ajudar a fazer essas compras, já bastou me obrigarem a acompanhar você até aqui!

Goku: Beleza então... (Pega um lápis e corta um dos itens da lista)

Vegeta(Olhando por cima dos ombros de Goku): Que é que você riscou aí nesse troço?

Goku: O que? (Sorriso) ...Ah, é que a Bulma me pediu pra cortar um dos itens da lista de compras no caso de você não querer ajudar.

Vegeta: Ora! Mas o que você... (Lendo o item cortado da lista) "Pokemon - Deck Mestre dos Três Pássaros Lendários"?!

Goku: Eu não entendi o que ela queria com isso mas...

Vegeta(Toma a lista das mãos de Goku): Me dá logo essa droga aqui! (Rasga no meio) Você fica com uma parte que eu fico com outra. (Enfia metade da lista na mão de Goku)

Goku: M-Mas, Vegeta, o que você...?!

Vegeta: Cala a boca! Eu pego a seção de enlatados que você vai nos laticínios. A gente se encontra daqui a meia hora no caixa!

Goku: T-Tá bom, mas lembre-se que a gente tem que voltar com todos os itens da lista.

Vegeta(Resmungando): Eu já sei! (Entrando em um dos corredores) Bulma, sua maldita chantagista, eu devia fazer...

Goku(Gota): ...Como a Bulma sabia como fazer o Vegeta cooperar? (Indo para a seção dos laticínios) Muito bem, então! Hora que começar as compras!

* * *

----------Cidade Satan: 294 hs e 07 min antes do início do Torneio----------

Son Goku retornava naquele instante da seção de eletro-eletrônicos, tendo completado a sua parte da lista de compras.

Goku(Empurrando um carrinho cheio): Deixe-me ver... Acho que o Vegeta marcou comigo meia hora depois no caixa. Espero que não tenha tido nenhum problem...

ZUZUZUZUZUZUZUZUZUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Goku(Parado no meio de um dos corredores): Isso é incrível..! Sinto diversos Kis poderosos surgindo aqui perto... De quem serão? Não havia nada até alguns minutos... (Olhando de um lado para o outro) Acho que é melhor eu avisar o Vegeta, podem ser novos inimigos que querem nos enfrentar...

Doze corredores à esquerda no supermercado, Vegeta empurrava o seu próprio carrinho de compras e estava para completar sua parte nas compras quando...

Vegeta(Que, ainda emburrado, não sentira Ki nenhum): Graças a Deus, essa porcaria está no fim... (Lendo o último item da sua lista) Hmmmmm... Biscoitos. Onde é que eles botaram esses biscoitos?

As gôndolas de biscoitos se encontrava logo afrente de Vegeta. Todas elas vazias.

Vegeta: O que?! Onde foram parar os malditos biscoitos?! (Para o cara que repunha o estoque) Ei, você, terráqueo verminoso! Responda-me: Onde estão os biscoitos?

Cara que Repunha o Estoque: Hã?

Vegeta(Pega o cara que repunha o estoque pelo golarinho): Escute, seu imbecil! Isso é um caso de vida ou morte! Onde é que vocês esconderam os malditos biscoitos?

Cara que Repunha o Estoque: O-O-O-Os b-b-iscoitos e-est-tão e-em falta n-no mom-mento, s-senhor... S-Só c-chega mais n-na s-seman-na que v-vem...

Vegeta(Explode a pratereira da direita com uma rajada de Ki): O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?!

Cara que Repunha o Estoque(Quase chorando): S-Sinto m-muito, s-senhor! O-O ú-único p-pacote que r-restou e-está com a v-valid-dade venc-cida! E-Eu estava p-para t-tira-lo da g-gôndola!

Vegeta: Como?! Restou ainda um pacote?!

Pacote de Biscoitos Estragados(No alto da gôndola): ...

Vegeta: Rá! Perfeito! A Bulma só pediu para levar um pacote de biscoitos, não disse que tinham que estar bons! Minha lista está completa!

Cara que Repunha o Estoque: M-Mas senhor... O-Os b-b-biscoitos e-estão e-estrag-gados. N-Não p-podemos v-vender um p-produto assim...

Vegeta: Quer morrer, seu insolente?! Sou eu que estou comprando, eu levo o que quiser!

Cara que Repunha o Estoque: AAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!!! (Saiu correndo de medo)

Vegeta(Olhar feio): Hunf... Terráqueos, tudo bunda-mole... Agora, os biscoitos... (Voa até o alto da gôndola para pegar o pacote)

ZIUMZIUMZIUMZIUMZIUMZIUMZIUMZIUMZIUMZIUM!!!

BUUUUUMMMMMMM!!!

No instante em que Vegeta punha as mãos no último pacote de biscoito, uma explosão atingiu o supermercado em cheio. Um vortéx distorcido de tempo-espaço jogava do nada uma estranha máquina futurística bem em cima da gôndola de biscoitos.

Vegeta(No chão, um pouco aturdido com a explosão): Mas o que... O que foi isso...?

Em sua frente terminava de pousar um pesado veículo amarelo e azul, com o conhecido emblema da Corporação Cápsula. Sua estrutura dispunha de vários foguetes de propulsão à plasma nas laterais, três pares de pernas para pousos de emergência (Como aquele...) e uma abobada pressurizada para o cock-pit. Na lataria da nave, gravado em tinta azul, podia-se ler a palavra "Hope".

Vegeta: M-Mas o que significa isso? Essa aí é a...

Voz no Interior do Veículo 01(Tentando se impor): Eu já disse para todos vocês terem calma!!! Eu ainda não consegui determinar as coordenadas de aterrissagem, então pode ser perigoso se sairmos daqui sem nenhum prepar...

Voz no Interior do Veículo 02(Um pouco mais ponderada): Este servo está de pleno acordo, se isso representar a segurança do nosso grupo. A única coisa que o incomoda no momento é o fato do local estar cheio de fumaça. Saitou, este servo ainda acha que você não deveria fumar enquanto estamos dividindo o mesmo recinto.

Voz no Interior do Veículo 03(Que não estava nem aí): Lamento muitíssimo se meu vício o perturba, Battousai. Afora o desconforto da viagem, parece que conseguimos alcançar o nosso objetivo. Decerto, o único problema que ainda enfrentamos é a falta de provisões. Se o Crista de Galo tivesse feito do modo como havíamos planejado, nós...

Voz no Interior do Veículo 04(Com tom de deboche): Mas como é que alguém aqui espera que o Sanosuke consiga agir responsavelmente pelo menos um a vez da vida se...

Voz no Interior do Veículo 05(Completamente furiosa): Eu já disse que a culpa não foi minha se o desgraçado do Saitou não consegue arranjar nada melhor pra gente viajar!! Como é que vocês queriam que eu trouxesse suprimentos nesse aperto maldito?!

Voz no Interior do Veículo 01(Começando a se irritar): Epa! Calma lá, vocês me param pra pedir carona e eu ainda tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo que a culpa é da nave?! Ela foi projetada pra levar uma só pessoa e não nove!!! Então vocês podiam...

Voz no Interior do Veículo 06(Fria como gelo): A discussão é desnecessária, agora que alcançamos o nosso destino. A prioridade agora é descer para começarmos uma investigação mais detalhada do local.

Voz no Interior do Veículo 07(Muito feliz) É ISSO AÍ, SR. AOSHI!!!

Voz no Interior do Veículo 01(Coçando os ouvidos): Ela tem sempre que gritar desse jeito?!

Voz no Interior do Veículo 05(Empurrando os outros): Ah, que saber de uma coisa?! Eu vou é sair daqui logo de uma vez! Tô morrendo de fome, então a prioridade agora é descer pra comer alguma coisa!

Do lado de fora, Vegeta vê o cock-pit da nave abrir de sopetão com uma nuvem carregada de nicotina. De dentro dela emerge um jovem de cabelos negros espetados, com uma bandana vermelha amarrada na testa. Vestia com um surrado kimono branco de lutador com um ideograma de "Mal" nas costas, e seu semblante demonstrava naquele instante enorme irritação. Descendo rapidamente as escadas do trem de pouso na ânsia de saciar suas necessidades, o desconhecido guerreiro se depara com um pacote de biscoitos caído no chão a seus pés.

Sanosuke(Pega o pacote): Oba, biscoito! (Vira o pacote garganta abaixo, numa só mordida)

Vegeta: O QUE?! NÃO!!!


	5. Alguém está Devendo Explicações

Capitulo 05 – Alguém está Devendo Explicações

----------Espaço aéreo da cidade de Hinata, Japão: 54 hs e 12 min antes da início do Torneio----------

Nos céus de Hinata, mesmo o mais distraído dos espectadores não deixaria de notar a intensa batalha travada pelos maquinários sobre sua cabeça. Uma esquadra composta por trinta e sete super-caças C-5 Galaxy disparavam sua artilharia incessantemente contra um pequeno planador que lutava para se manter nos céus diante de tão terrível situação.

Keitaro(Dentro do planador/Com as mãos na cabeça): IKKKKKK!!! NÓS VAMOS MORRER!!!

Sarah(Nos controles do planador): Cale a boca, idiota!!! Fala sério, mas que inútil... (Para o homem ao seu lado) Papai, temos três marcas vindo em 3.0. Se não contra-atacarmos, nós iremos cair!!!

Seta: Incline os escudos defletores, Sarah, enquanto eu carrego as armas. (Para o jovem chorão atrás dele) Vamos, Keitaro-kun! Ainda podemos escapar dessa! Assuma um dos próton canhões enquanto eu vou para o outro! (Correndo para o compartimento de artilharia)

Keitaro(Sentando num banquinho, com uma metralhadora nuclear a sua frente): Ainda não entendo como é que ele tem dinheiro pra comprar um troço desses... (Botando um fone de ouvido) Seta-san, estou pronto!

Seta(Colocando seu fone de ouvido/Erguendo a metralhadora): Muito bem, vamos nessa!

Sarah(Olhando no radar): Aí vêm eles!!! Caças vindo em 0.3.

Keitaro(Tentando mirar a metralhadora): Eles são rápidos demais!

Seta: Estão indo na sua direção! (Atirando com a metralhadora)

BUMMMMMMMM!!!

Sarah: Fomos atingidos! Perdemos os controles laterais!

Seta: Não se preocupe, o planador vai agüentar!

BUMMMMMMMM!!!

Keitaro(Beijando o chão do planador): Pelamordedeus, agüenta firme!!!

Seta: Cuidado, Keitaro-kun!

Keitaro(Fazendo a mira): Hyaaaaaaaaa!!! (Disparando a metralhadora)

ZIUUUUMMM!!! BUMMMMMMMMM!!!

Keitaro: Haha! Eu consegui! Eu consegui!

Sarah: Maravilha, idiota! Só não fique metido! Derrubou um caça, faltam trinta e seis!!!

Keitaro(Gota): ...

Seta: Não iremos a lugar nenhum nesse ritmo... Muito bem, hora da nossa arma secreta!

Sarah: M-Mas papai... Está falando do P.E.M.?

Keitaro: P.E.M.?

Seta: P.E.M. Pulso Eletro Magnético! Uma bomba elétrica que provocará um curto-circito em aparelhos eletrônicos num raio de quilômetros! Com isso, nós derrubaremos os caças inimigos num só golpe!

Keitaro: Vamos acabar derrubando eles junto com a gente!!!

Sarah: Papai, o imbecil está certo. Se você usar esse troço, vamos acabar caindo também!

Seta: Hahaha! Não se preocupem, o White Arrow Setaflying funciona apenas no modo planador. Não depende de eletricidade para se manter no ar.

Keitaro: Ah, não? Beleza então! (Puxando uma pequena granada do depósito de armas do planador) Engulam essa, seus otários!!! (Taca a granada para fora do planador)

Seta: Ahh... Keitaro-kun... Você precisa tirar o pino antes de arremessar a granada...

Keitaro(Gota): ...

Sarah: Que incompetente... (Tirando o pino de outra granada/Jogando-a fora do planador)

ZIUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!!! BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!

Keitaro(Vendo as aeronaves inimigas caindo uma após a outra com a explosão): É isso aí!!! Nós conseguimos!!! (Chorando de alegria)

Seta: Haha!!! Um ótimo trabalho, vocês dois! (Acendendo o cigarro)

Sarah(Abraçando a cintura do Seta): Eu sabia que você nos tiraria dessa, papai! O senhor é o máximo!!!

Seta: Agora que os bandidos foram derrotados, acho que podemos fazer uma pausa para reabastecimento. A Pensão Hinata deve estar aqui por perto, podemos pousar lá e descansar um pouco antes de seguir viagem.

Keitaro(Balançando a cabeça negativamente): Foi mal, Seta-san, mas eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo! Fiquei de sair com a Narusegawa na semana passada. Ela deve estar furiosa comig... (Olhando pela janela do planador) E-Espera aí... Nós não estamos perdendo altitude, não?

Seta(Olhando pela janela do planador): Mas que estranho... Estamos caindo rapidamente. Mas não pode ter sido o P.E.M., tenho certeza de que a explosão não nós afetaria...

Sarah(Abraçada a Seta): Então o que mais poderia ter sido?

Keitaro: S-Só um instante... Sarah, se você está aqui no compartimento de artilharia abraçada com o Seta-san, quem é que está pilotando o planador?!

Tama-chan(Da cabine de controle): Myu!!!

Seta/Sarah/Keitaro: O QUE?!

* * *

----------Cidade de Hinata, Pensão Hinata: 54 hs e 06 min antes da início do Torneio----------

Programa de Televisão: E entramos nos 500 metros final!!! Flex Fortune lidera, seguido de perto por Round Hill!!! Emparelhados logo atrás temos Falcon Jet, Autobelle e Veile!!!

Kitsune(Tacando pipoca na tela da TV): Tsck!!!

Progama de Televisão: Mas esperem! Olhem que está correndo por fora!!! Eldorado Dodge armou o bote para os últimos 500 metros. Ele ultrapassa a todos e emparelha com Flex Fortune!!!

Kitsune: O que?! Hahah, vai cavalinho, vai!!!

Programa de Televisão: A emoção é muita, senhoras e senhores! Eldorado Dodge e Flex Fortune disputam cabeça a cabeça os últimos metros desta emocionante corrida! Quem será o vencedor: Dogde ou Fortune?!

Kitsune(De pé, em cima do sofá) : Vai lá, Dodge! Apostei tudo o que eu tinha em você!!!

Programa de Televisão: Os dois estão para cruzar a linha de chegada!!! Dodge está um pouco na frente! Não, Flex está! Não, Dodge! Flex! Dodge! Flex! Dodge! Que emoção, senhoras e senhores!!! E atenção: o vencedor é...

ZIUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!!! BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!

Televisão(Queimada): ...

Kitsune: O QUE?!

Televisão(Queimada): ...

Kitsune: Mas isso não pode estar acontecendo!!! (Chutando a TV) Liga logo, sua inútil! Eu tenho que descobrir que é que ganhou a corrida!!!

Shinobu(Vindo da cozinha): Hmmm, alguém aqui sabe o que acontece com a eletricidade? A batedeira começou a soltar faísca de repente e parou de funcionar...

Motoko(Descendo as escadas): As luz da pensão também. Todas as lâmpadas acabaram de queimar ao mesmo tempo.

Kitsune: E eu lá quero saber da lâmpada e da batedeira?! Quero que alguém me diga o que aconteceu com a TV!!!

Kaolla(Pulando escada abaixo/Se pendurando nas costas da Motoko): Eu acho que sei o que foi que aconteceu!!!

Shinobu: Kaolla?

Kaolla: A explosão repentina dos aparelhos também afetou os meus experimentos do meu quarto. A única explicação para um cutro-circuito coletivo dessa magnitude é o uso de armamento militar na área ao redor da cidade.

Motoko: Su! Então você andou novamente construíndo armas de destruição massiva?

Kaolla: Naum! Já faz algum tempo que eu desisti que embutir armamentos nucleares nos meus protótipos científicos.

Motoko: Ah, bom...

Kaolla: Ao invés disso, eu estou desenvolvendo eles para o avião do Seta!

Kitsune: O que?!

BUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

Aturdidas com a situação inusitada da explosão dos aparelhos elétricos, as moradoras da Pensão Hinata não perceberam a aproximação de um pequeno planador, que tentava fazer um pouso de emergência em sua sala de estar.

Kitsune(Tentando ver além da nuvem de poeira que cobria suas vista): O que é isso?

Motoko: Era sobre isso que a Su estava nos falando, invasão militar! Estamos sendo atacadas! (Erguendo sua espada) Prepare-se, seus malditos!!!

ZAN-GAN-KEN!!! (Espada Destruidora da Rocha!!!)

O ataque disparado por Motoko contra a nuvem de fumaça parece ter atingido um alvo que se mexia no meio de toda aquela bagunça.

Voz Vinda da Fumaça: IKKKKKKK!!! ARGH!!!

Motoko: Esse grito... Essa voz de fracote bunda-mole... É você, Urashima?

Keitaro(Saindo de dentro da fumaça): Ai, ai, ai, ai...

Shinobu: Sempai? Mas o que...?

A fumaça, dissipada aos poucos pelo vento, revela a sala de estar da Pensão Hinata completamente destruída, bem como a parede do lado norte. No centro da sala, um bem abatido planador com as inscrições "White Arrow Setaflying" gravadas na lataria repousava após a aterrizagem forçada.

De seus quatro tripulantes, um já havia sido atingido pelo ataque surpresa de Motoko enquanto tentava botar os pés novamente em terra firme. Os outros três (Sarah, Seta e Tama-chan) conseguiram deixar a aeronave com um pouco mais de sorte.

Kaolla: Nya, nya!! Seta, estava fugindo denovo dos terroristas, é?

Seta: Ah, Su-chan! Obrigado por todo aquele armamento que você desenvolveu para o planador! Aquilo salvou mesmo as nossas vidas!

Kitsune(Apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente): Seta!!! Eu sabia! Cada vez que acontece uma tragédia aqui em Hinata, você tá bem no meio!!!

Seta: Hã?

Kitsune: Foi você quem destruiu a TV da pensão?

Seta: TV? Mas eu acabei de... Ah, hahah... Talvez tenha acontecido como nós lançamos aquela bomba de pulso eletromagnético pra fugir dos terroristas... Talvez ela tenha afetado também os aparelhos domésticos na cidade...

Kitsune(Segurando Seta pela gola do jaleco): Só podia!!! E agora, como eu vou descobrir quem ganhou o páreo em que eu estava apostando? Você explodiu a TV na hora que eles iam falar o nome do vencedor!

Seta: B-Bem...

Shinobu: Os aparelhos da cozinha também foram quebrados, não vou consegui preparar o jantar com todos eles quebrados.

Seta: Olha, veja bem...

Motoko: E o pior de tudo: Seta, você chega aqui 13 dias atrás, leva o nosso gerente com você pra lutar contra sei-lá-que organização terrorista em lá-vai-se-saber parte do mundo, volta a Hinata e explode parte da nossa pensão. Acho que nos deve algumas explicações sobre o que está acontecendo.

Seta: ...

Sarah: Papai... Acho que agora exageramos (Só um pouquinho) Temos que contar a elas o que está acontecendo...

Seta: ...Certo. Vou contar o que está acontecendo.

* * *

----------Cidade de Hinata, Pensão Hinata: 53 hs e 51 min antes da início do Torneio----------

Na varanda onde as roupas são secadas, os moradores da Pensão continuam a conversa.

Keitaro: E a Narusegewa? Eu ainda não a vi aqui hoje, queria falar com ela...

Shinobu: Naru-sempai saiu hoje de manhã com a Mutsumi-san para fazer compras no shopping. Elas ainda não voltaram de lá...

Keitaro: Entendo...

Shinobu: Ah, e sempai... Ela também ficou bastante deprimida durante toda a semana. Parece que você havia combinado de sair com ela na terça-feira , e acabou dando o bolo.

Kitsune: "Deprimida" não é exatamente a palavra que eu usaria pra descrever a Naru nessa última semana. Seria mais para... Hmmmm... (Pensando)

Motoko: ... "Incrivelmente irritada"?

Kaolla: ... "Absurdamente furiosa"?

Kitsune: ...Não. Seria algo como "Possessa de ódio"...

Keitaro(Começando a chorar): IKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! Elavaimematarelavaimematarelavaimematarelavaimematarelavaimematarelavaimematarelavaimematarelavaimematar!!!

Kitsune(Morrendo de ri): É, meu amigo, namoro não é mole não...

Motoko(Voltando-se para o Seta): E agora, Seta, devolta ao que nos interessa... Qual é o significado de toda essa bagunça?

Seta: "Caos" seria a palavra certa. (Sacando uma pequena gema verde do bolso da calça)

Kitsune: Ooooooooooooo!!! (Admirando a jóia)

Sarah: Papai descobriu a alguns meses uma antiga civilização nas ilhas do Pacífico Sul que cultuavam o poder oculto contido dentro de sete poderosas jóias.

Seta: "Angel Island" é o local do surgimento da civilização equidna, que data de 1.700 a.C. Na verdade, o local é uma enorme ilha flutuante onde os equidnas se desenvolveram até o dia em que foram destruídos por um demônio ancestral. (Acendendo outro cigarro) A civilização equidna era a guardiã de sete gemas raras, que segundo as lendas tem o poder para mudar o mundo.

Kaolla: Acho que já ouvi falar dessa lenda. Se você reunir as sete gemas no mesmo local, delas sairá um Deus-Dragão que realizará qualquer desejo que você tiver!!!

Keitaro(Gota): Acho que nós não estamos falando sobre a mesma lenda... (Devolta para as outras) Viajamos até o Oriente Médio atrás de uma dessa gemas mágicas: A Esmeralda do Caos.

Todas: Oooooooooooo!!!

Keitaro: Segundo as lendas, aquele que reunir as sete Esmeraldas do Caos será o possuidor da Força Infinita.

Todas: Oooooooooooo!!!

Seta: Lenda ou não, fizemos uma análise na Esmeralda que conseguimos. Descobrimos que ela sozinha gera energia suficiente para manter abastecida uma cidade do tamanho de Nova York para sempre. Um poder tão terrível não podia cair nas mãos malignas que os cobiçavam.

Todas: Oooooooooooo!!!

Sarah: Enquanto entravamos no palácio do sheik para roub... para obter a tal Esmeralda, vimos que já havia uma outra organização atrás dela! Fomos descobertos e tivemos que lutar contra a guarda do sheik e contra os terroristas.

Todas: Oooooooooooo!!!

Keitaro: Acabamos destruindo o palácio do sheik na luta pela Esmeralda, e continuamos o combate pelas ruas da cidade do deserto e pelo espaço aéreo da Ásia.

Todas: Oooooooooooo!!!

Seta: O problema é que a organização terrorista que buscava a Esmeralda é controlada por um homem chamado Ivo Robotink, vulgo "Eggman", cientista mundialmente famoso por sua genialidade e por utiliza-la em esquetes perversos de dominação do mundo.

Todas: Oooooooooooo!!!

Sarah: O homem é uma ameaça pra humanidade: Constrói andróides poderosos, armas de destruição em massa, caças super-sonicos de perseguição, enfim... um maquinário de guerra impressionante!!!

Todas: Oooooooooooo!!!

Keitaro: Ficamos sabendo que ele já tem em suas mãos seis das sete Esmeraldas do Caos, e que a única coisa que o impede de concluir seu plano de conquista global é esta pequena gema que o Seta-san trás em suas mãos...

Todas: Oooooooooooo!!!

Seta: Num golpe de sorte, conseguimos antecipar o próximo passo de seu plano. Agora, voltamos ao Japão na esperança de despistar nossos perseguidores e planejarmos o contra-ataque.

Todas: Oooooooooooo!!!

Sarah: Infelizmente, os caças inimigos rastrearam nosso planador nos arredores de Hinata, e nós tivemos que lutar contra trinta e sete aeronaves super-equipadas com um poder de fogo maior que toda a esquadra norte-americana.

Todas: Oooooooooooo!!!

Keitaro: Apesar das modificações instaladas pela Su-chan no planador, não podíamos vencer todas aqueles caças ao mesmo tempo. Nossas metralhadoras não são rápidas o bastante para alcança-los. Então tivemos que usar uma granada eletro-magnética de alto poder destrutivo para derruba-los em um só golpe.

Todas: Oooooooooooo!!!

Seta: No final, acabamos estragando a TV da pensão... Foi mal, Kitsune-chan.

Kitsune: T-Tá...

Motoko(Fazendo reverência): Eu peço desculpas, Seta-san, não imaginava que a situação fosse tão crítica.

Seta: Haha! Não foi nada, Motoko-chan! (Pisando no cigarro que fumava) O que temos a fazer agora é pensar num modo de impedir o homem de dominar o mundo.

Motoko: Você disse que havia conseguido antecipar o próximo passo dele... Se soubermos do que se trata, talvez possamos pensar num bom plano para detê-lo.

Seta: Hmmm... Enquanto invadiamos o aeroporto da cidade do deserto tentando recuperar o planador, ouvimos a conversa de dois capangas do Dr. Eggman. Pelo o que pude entender, ele e um grupo de homem estão finaciando por trás das cortinas um torneio de artes marciais a ser realizado dentro de uma semana, que reunirá guerreiros de todo o mundo. As Esmeraldas do Caos devem ser usadas nessa ocasião, em algum momento da competição.

Sarah(Socando o punho um no outro): Eu já falei pro papai, a gente tem é mais que entrar nesse torneio, pegar os organizadores de jeito e tonar as esmeraldas daquele maluco gorducho à força!!!

Shinobu(Gota): Não seria um pouco perigoso entrar no esconderijo do inimigo, logo agora que vocês acabaram de fugir dele?

Seta: Talvez Sarah tenha se precipitado um pouco, mas eu já estava formando a idéia...

Motoko: Entendo... Você está planejando se inscrever na competição para descobrir as verdadeiras intenções do vilão. Um plano arriscado, já que ele dispõe de quase todas as cartas...

Seta: Pois é... (Risos) O problema é que lutadores individuais não será admitidos no torneio, para se inscrever você tem que montar uma equipe de quatro pessoas. Então eu pensei que vocês pudesse dar uma opinião a respeito, já que eu não sei quem posso chamar para vir comigo.

Motoko(Parando para pensar): Hmmmm... Minha irmã seria de grande ajuda em uma hora como essa, mas ela e os outros mestres do clã Shimmei estão envolvidos em uma missão de exorcismo nos arredores de Kyoto. Temo não ser possível contata-la em apenas uma semana.

Seta(Desanimado): É mesmo uma pena... A força de Shimmei seria de grande ajuda numa hora com essa.

Keitaro: Mas do que é que vocês estão falando? Nós conhecemos uma guerreira do estilo Shimmei que já sabe do caso, que não está ocupada e que ficaria feliz em poder ajudar.

Motoko: Hã? De quem você está falando, Urashima?

Keitaro(Sorriso): Ora, de você, Motoko-chan!

Motoko!!!

Keitaro: Você é incrivelmente forte, Motoko-chan. Aposto que se entrasse no time junto com o Seta, vocês seriam imbatíveis!

Motoko(Vermelha): O-Ora, Urashima! Não diga tolices! Eu ainda não sou nada comparada com a minha irmã, e minha perícia com a espada é muito fraca...

Seta(Rindo): E no entanto, você melhorou muito desde que a vi pela primeira vez, Motoko. Concordo com o Keitaro-kun: se pudesse nos ajudar durante o torneio, acho que teremos sucesso em nossa missão.

Motoko: M-Mas...

Shinobu: Eu também acredito em você, Motoko. Você pode ajuda-los...

Kitsune: Vai lá, Motoko. Você vai se dar bem.

Kaolla: Motoko! Motoko! Motoko! Motoko! Motoko!

Motoko: ...

Seta: E então? (Acendendo outro cigarro)

Motoko(Sorriso/Reverência): Eu agradeço sinceramente o voto de confiança que tem em mim, Seta. Aceito participar do seu time.

Sarah: É isso aê!!! Com o papai e eu, só faltam mais um!!!

Seta: Sarah, quantas vezes eu vou ter que lhe dizer que as lutas do torneio vão ser sérias? Vamos enfrentar perigos reais, não posso permitir que você se envolva nesse caso.

Sarah: Ah, mas pai...

Seta: Não, nada de mais. Dessa vez é ponto final.


End file.
